


A Long Journey

by starkat1978



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:52:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3324842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkat1978/pseuds/starkat1978
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella is offered a scholarship to a boarding school in England in 1992. This is a journey that covers 20 years as Bella and Edward deal with betrayal, distance, and unexpected events.. Rated M for some racy content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prelude

AN: I owned nothing Twilight

Prelude…  
Sitting on the porch, I watched him walk up the shoreline with all the kids, our children and our friends' children. For the last couple of years we had all come up here to enjoy the summer. He and the other fathers were playing in the surf with all the children while the mothers and I were shucking corn for dinner.  
It was the summer of 2012, 20 years since I had met him and my life had changed. I couldn't believe where life had taken me. It had not been easy as we both had demons to concur during this journey. Looking at him in the surf holding youngest my heart melted a little. I feel happiness radiate through me, the kind that only happened when you were perfectly content. While the first twenty had been a challenge, I did know I couldn't wait to see where the next twenty would take me. He looked up and caught me watching him. Smirking he winked me, to let me I had been found out. I didn't mind – I lifted up my sunglasses and winked back.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: In the beginning here was a letter

BPOV  
I got the letter in the mail during the summer of 1992. I was almost fourteen years old. Alternative music was starting to get big, computers were still a mystery and Brenda and Dylan were starting to drift apart on 90210. My best friend Angela and I were sitting on my dad's front porch eating cherry ice pops when the mailman came up to the house.

"Hi Mr. Lomax," I said licking up the juice my pop that was threatening to drop on the porch.

"Hey Bella, here's your mail for the day," Mr. Lomax replied, giving me a stack of letters.

"Thanks," I said, getting up motioning Angela to come in with me. We had just gotten back from a camping trip that morning and were going to watch the latest episode of Beverly Hills 90210 that we taped. The show had been an obsession for us since the beginning of Junior High. We especially loved the summer episodes as we could usually watch it live and not have to tape it. This week was supposed to be killer with Dylan kissing Kelly.

My dad Charlie was a sheriff for the Goleta Valley Police Department. Goleta Valley is a suburb of Santa Barbara. We lived in a small two-story house, a couple of miles from the beach. When I tell people about where I grew up I usually just mention Santa Barbara and UCSB. For me it was my own personal slice of heaven. I had lived in Goleta my entire life, just my dad and me. My mom Renee had left years ago leaving us by ourselves and I saw her on the odd occasion like my junior high graduation last June. My dad and I were as close as we could be, barring the inescapable fact that I now had breasts.

"Bella, I am going to get some sodas, okay?" Angela called out.

"Okay," I said going through the envelopes. Ed McMahon announced on one of the envelopes that my father was the latest millionaire from the Publishing Clearhouse Sweepstakes. Another envelope announced the arrival of our electronic and water bills. The final envelope was one of those thick ones that you expected to see when you got accepted into college. Looking it for a moment I took a deep breath.

Last winter my art teacher had encouraged me to apply to Trent College, a prep school in Nottingham, England. My teacher, Ms. Reece was from England and went on and on about the arts department that Trent had. They only accepted so many new students and very few non-British students. Angela and my other best friend Jasper made me apply. Actually Jasper ransacked my room for my drawings and Angela filled out my application. Both of them stole my Nirvana tapes until I agreed to fill out the essay portion. Charlie threatened to put a parental lock on the TV to show only ESPN if I didn't complete the scholarship applications. It took over a month but I got the application completed and Charlie FedEx it to the UK.

Now here I was six months later looking the envelope with the emblem announcing it was from Trent College. The quality of the paper reminded me of the wedding invitations Jasper's cousin had sent last spring. It was really beautiful, a true work of art. Angela walked into the kitchen, "Bella do you want to make popcorn," she asked, "what happened – you look really freaked out."

I turned silently and held up the envelope. "Holy Crap, it came finally, open it," she said, looking at it with wonder.

"I can't," I whispered, really scared, knowing this envelope had the chance to change everything in my life.

"Are you kidding – thick envelope means good news – remember when my sister got her acceptance to Stanford last year?" she said, "Don't be such a coward."  
I nodded and started to open it. "Like a Band-Aid, Bella – just open it," I said to myself, closing my eyes and ripped open the beautiful paper. My hands shaking I pulled out the letter inside.

Dear Ms. Swan,  
We are pleased to announce offer you acceptance to Trent College...

"Oh my God," I screamed, dropping the letter like a hot potato.

Angela picked it up and read it, "Oh my God," Angela parroted me. We both started jumping up and squealing, not able to believe this was actually happening to me. I hadn't heard anything in the spring so I had guessed that my application had been turned down.

"I am going to call Jasper," Angela told me going to phone bolted on the wall. I nodded and started reading the letter. The paperwork explained that I had been waitlisted in the spring but another candidate had dropped out moving me to the top of the list. I had been accepted for a scholarship that would cover tuition and board but I would be responsible for the rest of my expenses. School started in September and I would have to be moved into the dorms the week before the 1st day of term.

Jasper raced into the door a couple of minutes later with Angela's boyfriend Ben. We all took turns looking at the letter until Charlie got home around 6. "Hey kids, I thought you would be around the TV watching that guy Duke Sperry," he said teasing me.

"It's Luke Perry Daddy. Look what came in the mail today," I said quietly, handing him the paperwork.

Frowning, he took the paperwork from me. I looked him and watched as his face broke in a huge grin, the eye crinkling one that was so rare. "Bella, this is amazing, congratulations sweetie," he said giving me a hug, "I guess you and I have some plans to make huh?" Charlie was happy, I could tell but he was also a little sad.  
It hit me for the first time looking at my father that would I be leaving very soon and I wouldn't be able to see him everyday. When I had filled this paperwork out in January I hadn't believed that I would get in. I did it to get people off my back. Prior to this, I had thought I would leave for college, most likely UCLA or UCSB when I was 18. Schools that were accessible driving distance. Trent was at 5000 miles away from home. I wasn't even 14 yet, I wouldn't turn 14 until a few weeks into the start of the school year. The panic started to settle in as the euphoria of being accepted turned into the reality of the changes this met. No more Charlie or Jasper or Angela. What I would do without my 90210 night with Angela? No more sunny weather. I may have never been out of the US but I knew how cold and wet England could be.

"I – I can't do this," I said, racing up towards the stairs.

"Bella," I heard my name being called as I ran into my room, shutting the door.

I looked my room, my haven. It was covered with my work from over the years. My drafting table sat in front of the window. My bed sat to the right side of the room. I had a corkboard on my dresser covered with pictures of my friends. Jasper and Angela were musicians and I had done the cover art for their band. Ben was their manager. A picture from our spring formal was attached on my corkboard.

There was a knock at my door. I ignored it but the knocking persisted. "Bella, I am coming in one minute so you better be decent," my dad said.

I opened the door and Charlie walked in. "Okay baby, I know you are scared but you can't give upon this," he said taking me to my bed, he sat down in desk chair.

"I'll be 5000 miles away," I mumbled looking at my nails.

"I know," he said, a sad smile appearing on his face, "it's going to be a challenge for us. I didn't think I would lose my little girl this fast but Bella this is an amazing opportunity. You get few chances like this in your lifetime. Who knows what this could mean for your future. Let's talk about this over pizza. I know your friends are worried about you."

We went downstairs where Angela, Jasper and Ben were sitting around my kitchen table. They looked at me worried. "Sorry Bella," Angela said sheepishly.

"No I am sorry – I just had a panic attack," I said hugging her.

"You have to do this," she whispered.

"I know but what I am going to do which out Perry Thursday," I asked.

"Expand your taste in men," Jasper said dryly.

We all laughed for a moment and Charlie ordered the pizza. In end I accepted, I couldn't say no. Like Charlie said it was the chance of a lifetime. I received that letter on July 15th and had to notify the school by July 18th about my acceptance. Charlie spent the next few weeks arranging my airfare, student visa, and boarding conditions. I was to stay at the Martin house dorm. Since I was in the 9th grade I was unique as most of the students had been together since grade school.  
Before I knew it was August and I was getting ready to board the airplane London. We all gathered at LAX to say goodbye. I wouldn't be coming home until Winter break. The British didn't observe Thanksgiving and Charlie didn't have the money for multiple trips between California and England. I wouldn't be seeing any of my friends until Christmas. I had a going away party the night before and my friends had given me a framed photo of our spring formal to remember them. We hugged goodbye and Charlie took my carry on. He was coming to get me settled and then I was on my own. With one more kiss to Angela and promise to write, I turned around and followed Charlie aboard to my future.


	3. Chapter 3: Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

 

September 1995

BPOV

I hate the cold. Back home it had been a pleasant 80 degrees when I had left LAX. It was early September and it was already 50 degrees – oh sorry I meant 10 Celsius. One of the hardest things about living in England is getting used to the fucking cold. And the fucking metric system. Or the fact every jerk in this school uses the F bomb like water. I'm no saint and used the occasional curse but my first week I realized the students at my school use the F word like it was going out of style and what shocked me more was I had picked up the habit by my 1st term here. I think Charlie nearly stroked out that first visit back home with my accelerated use of the word "fuck". After watching him turn red I when I had stubbed my toe, I cut back.

Hah I wish that was only thing I had to put up with. On the positive side I realized that an ocean wasn't big enough to keep me away from my friends. We wrote to each other every other week. They sent me a group of letters one week and I responded the next. It was good thing because it was the only thing keeping me sane. The only other positive thing was the education was top notch. I placed high enough to be a year ahead of the people here. The students couldn't believe the "Yank" as I was known to everyone here could "fuck her way out of a paper bag let alone place a year ahead in class."

In England there are 13 grades for university bound students instead of the 12 we have in the States. So when I placed in 10th grade instead of 9th grade my arrival that kept me with my counterparts in the States. However it didn't endear me to my new classmates, most of who was at least a year older then me. Now to the negatives of this experience so far, the big one was Edward Cullen and his friends whom I lovingly refer to as the legacy crew. When I started here was I was obviously the stand out with my accent and used uniforms, Trent has a very good consignment store. Instead of partying like everyone here I had to work to make sure I had spending money. I was, in fact, the only American in my school. Edward and his friends went out of their way to point out how different I was and didn't fit in. His girlfriend Tanya really enjoyed pointing out my faults. His sister Alice ironically was going to be my roommate this year. Oh Joy, oh bliss, I was going to have a debutante roommate related to the head of the Legacy crew. In fairness to Alice since she was the year behind me so I hadn't had much to do with her. She hadn't gone out of her way to harass me but I didn't want to give her the chance.

I entered in my new dorm room for my final year. I had an hour before the other students were going to arrive. Since Charlie couldn't afford to come after that initial visit to get me settle during my first year I was on my own. After 3 years going back and forth I was familiar with the process. While I wasn't popular I did have a few friends in the school, mostly kids who were here on scholarship or had a teacher as a parent. They didn't actually board at the school and went home at night. I had stayed with a couple of them when the dorms had a closed early or opened late. Sometimes the better airfares didn't coincide with the ideal traveling dates. This year I was lucky. I had caught the red eye out of LA and arrived at Heathrow early this morning. Another connecting flight later I was now an hour early at school and had checked in.

I unpacked my bag and started setting up things. The first THING I took out was the picture my friends had given me when I had originally left on my "grand adventure" as we used to refer to it. I had newer pictures from over the years but I really liked this once and it still had a place of honor on my dresser. Looking around I wondered if I should wait for Alice to see what side she liked. While I was waited the door bounced opened. "Bella," a small girl, who I recognized immediately, "Hi, I am Alice – I am so glad that we are finally meeting!"

Oh God, I thought, well this is going to one of two ways. "Hi," I said, putting my hand out.

She surprised and then her brother who just entered the room by throwing her arms around me. "Oh Bella, we are going to have so much fun! We are going to be the best of friends!" she exclaimed.

"Okay," I said not sure what quite to say.

"Cool it Alice or maybe you will make the Yank run back home to Mum and Dad in the colonies," Edward said smirking at me, lightening up a cigarette. Two more things I hate about England. The snootier people, like Edward and his Legacy Crew, still referred to US as the colonies and it's inhabits as colonists. As if the fucking Revolutionary War and the War of 1812 didn't happen. Also these people smoke like cigarettes are going were becoming extinct. Apparently they hadn't bother to read about warnings on cigarette packs or what the public health services were saying about dangers of smoking. It was a huge culture shock coming in from a place where smoking was outlawed in most restaurants to a place where smoking was a socially accepted practice.

I truly hated Edward Cullen with the passion of a thousand suns. He was an asshole of the highest accord. He was definitely hot and brilliant and had girls falling all over him. He was really beautiful with his unique bronze colored hair and green eyes. He knew it and didn't have any humility about it. Two things were either going to happen to him, he would either burn out sometime in college or he would grow into a cockier adult. I frankly didn't know which was worse. I knew that I couldn't spend a year with his sister if he was going be hanging around so much. I was going to go postal and do something to him. That wouldn't look good on my college applications.

"Smoking is bad for your health. My country acknowledges it and your country acknowledges it," I said turning around and opening a window.

Edward started laughing, "Really Swan – that's best you can do," he asked, "Come now you can do fucking better then that."

"Edward I don't need to do better then that. Natural selection will take care of that," I replied, looking at my photo again.

"Okay Edward behave," Alice told him, "and she's right. Just because you can legally buy them now doesn't mean you should be using them."

"You're right my dear sister – how about condoms instead," he laughed and ducked as Alice threw a pillow.

"Leave – don't worry Bella – his bark is worse then his bite," Alice said as her brother left the room, "Which side would you like?"

I couldn't believe that she actually kicked out her brother and was asking my opinion. She was actually the first roommate I had in this school who asked. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. "It doesn't matter – how about the right side?"

"That's fine – let's get unpacked, she said.

Deciding to push my luck, I asked her, "Alice, I don't mean to be rude and I know this is your room too but please let me know if your brother is going to be over so I can be scarce. "

"Bella this is your room – if Edward makes you that uncomfortable I will just hang out in his room when we want to meet up. But I hope you give him a chance. I know he has been a git to you but you never seen him outside of friends. He really is a nice guy when he flies solo," she said pulling all out her luggage. She had 6 pieces of Louis Vuitton luggage. It made my one suitcase and Charlie's army bag look really pathetic.

"I'll have to see it to believe it," I said laughing, thinking maybe with a roommate like Alice the year wouldn't be so bad after all.

She turned around to say something and saw me take out my art supplies. Unlike my luggage and clothes I went all out with my art supplies. Almost all my disposal income went into my art. My goal was to back an architect but I loved to paint and sketch as a hobby. Where ever I went my supplies went. I had a portal easel, a professional paint set and Prisma colors, you named it I had it. The only thing I didn't have was my drafting table at home. I really missed it and had to make do with the standard desk in room.

"Wow are you an artist?" she asked, looking at one of my sketchbooks.

"Actually I want to be an architect but I love to draw," I said.

"Can I see," she asked.

I shrugged and said "Sure." Alice looked through the books and said, "Wow Bella these are amazing. I am so jealous. I love art but I can't draw like this. I actually want to study Art History in University."

"I want to study design," I said, a little flattered.

"You should really think about painting," Alice told me. I just laughed. While I loved to paint and draw, I also liked to eat. Architecture was a good way to combined art with practicality. I had strong math and science skills so I knew I had a good chance of getting into a top-notch college.

"Thanks, that's very nice you to say," I told her, "We'll see – if you get your gallery I'll provide you a full showing."

She smirked her brother's smirk at me and said, "I will hold you to do it."

I smiled not thinking that it would ever come true.

EPOV

Bugger, bugger, bugger, I thought to myself. Isabella Swan had to be my sister's roommate this year. Isabella was enigma from the first time we had seen her on campus. She had long brown hair and big brown years. With her glasses she had starred in many of my librarian fantasies. She was also painfully shy. Admittedly we had all taken advantage of that fact when she started here. The pranks we pulled on her had been legendary. The girls had been extremely brutal to her. It wasn't uncommon for her to get spitballs in her hair or have her clothes hidden from Gym class. The worse had to be when one of the girls slipped green food coloring in her shampoo. Her hair looked like grass for a week after that one. She actually got a demerit as having hair an unnatural color was against the rules.

It was no secret that she was here on a scholarship. Being an American, the only American in our school, made her a stand out. She was obviously wearing the consignment uniforms, as hers were a couple of years behind the current fashion. She worked at the school bookstore after school. When she wasn't working at the store she was studying in the library. I knew this because I hooked with her roommate last year. Cynthia and I had hooked up when my girlfriend Tanya and I were having an off period. Since my roommate had a girlfriend, Cynthia and I used her room. Isabella had the unfortunate timing to walking during one of our make out sessions. Cynthia, thoroughly pissed, rushed Isabella out of the room. I felt sorry for Isabella, especially when Cynthia ranted about her and what a goody-two-shoes she though she was. It was also the last time I ever hooked up with Cynthia again. The hair dying incident happened a week after this.

Isabella was a quiet girl but there was something about her. She didn't seem to spend a lot time like other girls I knew on her appearance, not that she needed it. She seemed to have a lot of personality underneath her. I think one of the reasons I kept teasing like I did was that I wanted a response to her. On the rarest of times like today when she raised to the bait she never failed to come back with a witty comeback. I really wanted to see that side of her more often.

With my thoughts in my head, I walked into my dorm and started unpacking. My roommate Alec was unpacking as well. "Your sister settling in," he asked.

I nodded. Alec had a crush on my sister for a while now. They had hooked up over the summer much to my chagrin. He was trying to convince her to start dating. I had to admit she could do worse. But that still wasn't a recommendation I could give my sister.

"You scare out the Yank yet or you are planning to make a career about it this year," he said. One thing about Alec, he might be a good-looking guy but he really was an asshole, hence why I wasn't thrilled about him dating my sister.

"I plan to make it a year sport, especially if she gets feisty on me like she did today," I said throwing a t-shirt at him wiggling my eyebrows.

"Tanya arrive yet," he asked, "maybe we could double, you and Tanya, me and Alice?"

I shrugged, the thought of Alice and Alec getting anymore involved was dangerously pushing me towards getting hives. "Hey – I forgot my wallet at Alice's. I am going to go over – tell Tanya if she stops by – we could probably have some fun with the Yank." I said opening the door.

Alec started to nod then froze. I turned around and saw Tanya, my girlfriend kissing Demetri, a Russian exchange student, whose father had a made a fortune with oil in the new Russian freed state but was rumored to have ties to the mob. They stopped when they heard Alice's scream. She was holding my wallet and Bella was standing beside her. Tanya gasped and looked at me. I guess we were in an off stage again…

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4**

 

Disclaimer – I own nothing Twilight related – this is just for fun!

Chapter 3

BPOV

The gossip mill was in high gear; Edward had caught his girlfriend cheating on him in front on his dorm room. I had the fun of getting to witness the ensuing drama.

Flashback: 3 weeks ago…

_I was putting up my pictures on my corkboard while Alice was hanging her clothes. Despite my initial misgivings I was actually having fun with her. We had the same obsession of 90210, and she couldn't believe that I was actually from the same state as that the show was based in. I explained that my dad's house was a 3 or 4-hour drive, but she didn't care and wanted to know if I had ever been to Rodeo Drive. I laughed and told her that I had never been a customer. We were in love with Friends, the new show that previewed last fall and were hoping Ross and Rachael would get together. She and I were already talking about taking the train into London to see the Tate. In my time here in England, I had yet to actually tour London and according to Alice that was an unforgivable sin._

_I was pointing out my friends to Alice in the picture when I saw a man's wallet on the floor. Curious, I picked it up and opened it. Edward's driver's license stared at me._

" _Hey Alice, I think your brother left his wallet here," I said throwing it to her._

" _Oh well – tell you what – let me return it then we can go to the store and get some sodas." she said._

" _Sounds good," I said pinning up my last photo._

_Together we started walking down the hallway and Alice continued to talk about her life, particularly Alec Knight, a boy she had made out with over the summer and was hoping would become her first real boyfriend. As we turned the corner, we noticed a couple kissing, with Edward opening his door._

" _You fucking bitch," Alice screamed, dropping Edwards's wallet._

" _Oh shit," I said as I realized the girl was Tanya, Edward's girlfriend. Edward was standing there in a stupor and for a moment I felt bad for him. Thinking fast, I grabbed Alice before she could attack Tanya, "Alice stop!" I shouted, not wanting her to get into trouble._

_That seemed to snap Edward out of his stupor and he immediately punched the boy who I realized as Demetri Petrov. "Edward stop," Tanya, screamed jumping on his back. Realizing that Edward was preoccupied, Demetri started to hit him. Emmett McCarty, Edward's best friend, who had been watching this from across the hallway rushed in._

_Alice managed to get loose from me in the meantime and started to pull Tanya off her brother's back. See the chaos unfolding, I pulled my key chain out and pressed the small air horn that Charlie had given me when I moved to England. It looked like a small aerosol can but sounded like a fire truck siren. The sound pierced the hallway and everyone stopped what they were doing and covered their ears._

" _What the fuck was that," Tanya screamed, her hands gripping her head._

" _That, you skank, was an air horn," I said, pissed that she started this whole mess. I mean, hello if you going to cheat on your boyfriend at least do it out sight._

" _Who the fuck are you calling a skank, you bitch," she screamed getting in my face._

_You have got to be kidding me, I thought. "You heard me Tanya," I said calmly, "It wasn't me kissing someone who isn't my boyfriend."_

_She started to raise her hands to hit me. Alice started coming to my defense, I shook my head, three years of being pushed around was getting to me. "Tanya, I had this thing on the low setting before. Don't think I won't use it again, and this time I will put it right up to your ear." Then a move that completely surprised her and the hallway of people watching us, I hooked my foot under her ankle and yanked. She was on her back in 2 seconds flat._

" _If you had ever bothered to get to know me, you would have known my dad is a cop. In addition to giving me this lovely little device, he taught me how to defend myself. Just because I don't sink to your level when you make fun of me doesn't mean I don't know how to fight back." With that I let her up._

" _You are going to pay for this bitch," she said, her friend Siobhan helping her up._

_Looking at the crowd, particularly at Edward I decided to see if anyone who stand up for me with the exception of Alice. No one said a word. I just shrugged my shoulders, looked at her and said "What else is new Tanya – how is that any different then the way you or anyone has treated me since I moved here. Don't blame me for something you did. This is between you and Cullen. I just saved you from being killed by his sister and I only did that because I didn't want Alice to get into trouble. You know what I hope that you and Cullen make up because you completely deserve each other."_

_I turn around and left, hoping no one could hear my heart pounding or see my eyes fill with tears as I walked down the hall. Walking back to my room, I grabbed my sketchbook and some charcoal before going outside. I didn't come back until dinnertime._

That had been a few weeks ago, and I was still getting looks from the other students. On the positive side no one had been bothering me. Alice came out to find me after the whole hallway fiasco had died down. To be honest given what I had said about her brother I was surprised she was still speaking to me but here she was not only was she speaking to me but actively seeking me out. Alice remained an incredibility supportive friend. In fact she had brought her other friend Rosalie over, and I now had a second friend.

Rosalie Hale was a Canadian from Toronto and her father was a Canadian ambassador based in London. A blonde bombshell, she was in the 12th grade along with Alice. She had the snarkiest personality I had ever seen, rivaling Jasper. I loved Rosalie, it was like having a touch of home again. Today was my birthday and they wanted to go out. This fact was only found out when I received my annual birthday box from back home and Alice intercepted it much to my chagrin. Despite being a pixie like creature, Alice was freakishly strong and had wrestled the box away from me in three seconds flat.

Given that I had to work this afternoon and study for my A levels tomorrow we were limited in what we could do, but Alice insisted that we go to a pub she knew in the Nottingham and have dinner. Well actually she originally suggested in underage club but I put my foot down on that one. I couldn't afford to lose out on my studying. Being a scholarship student meant you ate, drank and slept (I use sleep lightly here) with your books. If you lost even a tenth of a point you were out. I can't even fathom that happening after everything I went through to get this point.

After closing for the evening at the store, I took out the letters from back home that I had received this morning. Sitting at the cash register I read how Jasper decided not to take the SATs and that he was going to just work on his music. His parents were apparently stroking out over that one. Angela had just received early acceptance to Berkley's music program. I can't say I was shocked over that one. Ben was hoping to go with her to study Berkley's business program. Charlie spoke about his work and how his relationship with Sue was developing. I smiled when I read that one. I couldn't ever remember him having a date when I was at home but he was getting serious Sue. They started dating during my second year here – I remember how relieved I was that he wasn't by himself anymore. He included a birthday card from Mom. My mother still thought I was 4, judging by the Care Bear birthday card. Still smiling, I left the store with my book bag and went to my dorm.

Alice was waiting for me in our dorm, putting out dresses for us to wear. "Finally," she exclaimed, turning around, looking fabulous in a causal white dress and platform Mary Janes. "I put your dress on your bed and no complaining!"

The only flaw in our relationship was her obsession in breaking me out of my grudge wardrobe that made up my attire when I wasn't wearing my school uniforms. The first time she saw me in flannel and doc martens she nearly fainted. Alec, her new boyfriend had to catch her. Speaking of Alec, he was coming tonight, along with Emmett, Rose's boyfriend. I was a little anxious as I didn't want to be the 3rd wheel but I knew the girls well enough to know they wouldn't leave me to fend for myself. Alec was pretty indifferent to me, which suited me fine, but Emmett and I had started to get along. Since he started dating Rosalie he had stopped hanging out with the Legacy Crew on a regular basis and he was a completely different person with me.

The dress Alice had chose for me was blue with red flowers and really comfortable. She had actually let me use my docs so I was ready to go without much fuss. She gave me a little makeup and voila all done. "Just one thing Bella," Alice shifting her feet a little, "I told Edward he could come too…"

EPOV

Alec and I were in the Student Union throwing darts. It has been a couple of weeks, since I had caught Tanya with Demetri. The ensuing drama that had accompanied my break-up had led me to become more introspective then usual. What really got my attention was the fact that I wasn't that upset with losing Tanya. In fact I was actually relieved, as I had planned on breaking up with after the end of the school year. I knew when I started dating Tanya that this was not going to be long term. She was beautiful to look at but had no real personality to speak of. It sucked that I wouldn't be getting head anytime soon but frankly this was a lot easier then a loud scene after graduation.

However I now was beginning to understand what Isabella went through on a daily basis. Since my very public break-up people had been whispering and looking me at when I walked by. After Isabella kicked Tanya's ass and told me what she thought of me. I started looking at my behavior and realized what a prick I was. Having my sister as her roommate had given me a bigger insight into her personality. Alice truly loved her and kept talking about her when she and I met up for coffee or lunch.

"Mate you need to get over this emo phase," Alec said taking a turn at the darts, "You can find any new bird just like that."

"Fuck that I am taking a break from the whole dating scene." I told, him grabbing a dart and making a bull's eye.

"Who's talking about dating, I am talking about getting your nob washed," Alec smirked, taking a drink of his soda.

Great, I thought sarcastically and this asshole is dating my sister. "Look I am not interested, okay?" I said sitting on the couch, running my hands though my hair.

"Edward, seriously, you need to start dating or Tanya will think she has won," Alec told me.

"Alec, I am not competing with Tanya. She wants to date Petrov all the power to her. It wasn't like we were going to last into university," I replied. He and I had this discussion since the incident.

Alec started to laugh quietly. "What," I signed, not really caring.

"You know what you really need," he said.

"What," I asked, not really caring.

"You are bored, what you really need is to get revenge," he told me.

"Oh really," I said sarcastically, but he did have a point. I might be introspective but I was bored. I had been bored for a long time even before my breakup. Getting revenge on Tanya could be fun. "What do you have in mind?"

"Who do you think Tanya really hates at the moment? Who humiliated her that day?" Alec asked.

That was easy enough to figure out. Anyone with half brain knew how much Tanya hated Isabella, especially when Isabella threw her on her ass. "That's easy, Isabella," I said.

"How about you start hanging out with Isabella?" Alec said sitting down with me.

I looked at him and started laughing, "Are you barking mad? The girl hates my guts. I wouldn't be surprised if she had a dartboard somewhere with my picture on it. She won't even be in the same room as me unless it's related to an assignment."

Alec just shrugged his shoulders, "Since when do you give up on a challenge? If I remember correctly that is how you ended up with Tanya – we bet you that you couldn't get her into bed within 72 hours. You did it in 36 and ended up dating for two years." He reminded me, "C'mon – you get in with the ice queen before Christmas, I will give you 300 pounds, 1000 if you make through June."

Alec did have a point. I originally hooked up with Tanya because he and Emmett bet me that I couldn't get Tanya into bed with in three days. She was almost too easy to get into bed and she was so good that I decided to keep dating her. She was a welcome distraction. However I did not want a distraction anymore. I wasn't looking for true love but I did want to change the direction my life was taking. I knew how Isabella saw me and now I realized that my sister saw me in the same way as well. She had made that quite clear after the incident with Tanya.

Immediately after Isabella left, Alice pulled me aside and yelled at me for not sticking up for Isabella. Hanging out with Isabella would have been social suicide six weeks ago. However after the incident, while she wasn't popular, people started to have a grudging respect for her.

Hanging out with Isabella didn't mean I would have to fall in love or date her, but it could be fun. That feisty side of her made her extremely interesting. A friendship with her would definitely light up this year.  Plus, it would have the added effect of driving Tanya insane. It also would help Isabella socially to be seen with me, this was a win-win situation. Plus if I could make it through June I was looking at 1300 pounds.

"Okay – I am in – you know I love a bet," I said smirking at him.

"Wicked – how about we sweeten it – I will give you an extra 500 pounds if you get her into bed," Alec said.

"Alec, she is Alice's roommate, you know how much she loves her. She would have both our balls if she found out about it," I told him.

"She wouldn't have to know and you would be doing the Yank a favor – why should she graduate a virgin?" he snickered, "Come you did it with Tanya and she thought it was hysterical.

I might be a prick, but even I had some standards. First off, when I did that bet with Tanya it was common knowledge that she was not a virgin. She had an affair with our French teacher, Mr. Radcliffe, during our Grade 9 year. His wife had walked in on them screwing in his office. It had been covered up very quickly with Mr. Radcliffe resigning immediately, making Tanya quite the star amongst our circle. Isabella was painfully shy and most likely a virgin even though we didn't know if she had a boyfriend back home. I couldn't do that to her – using her to pass time was one thing but taking her to bed to prove a point. That was a low I wasn't prepared to go.

"Don't go there Alec, I don't mind fucking around with her to pass the time, but I am not going to sleep with her just because I can. You bring up it again and I will tell Alice," I threatened.

"Okay, okay, mate," he said, laughing, pleased to get a rise out of me, "Lets just start with messing with Tanya, and I have a feeling I am going to enjoying watching you with Isabella.”

I just nodded and thought about the best way to go about it. Looking at my watch, I realized that I had five minutes left until I had to meet Alice for dinner. Alice was the key, I realized. She kept saying how good Isabella would be for me. I knew she was itching to have me ask her out. But she was also very protective of her as well. If I wanted to get Alice on my side I knew that I would have to be on my best behavior.

It took about a week, but I got Alice to believe that I was interested in Isabella. That wasn't hard to fake, as I thought she was pretty hot. The harder part would be getting Isabella to come anywhere near me. This term I had three classes with her: English, history and physics. Each time I had started to sit next her in one these classes she had gotten up and left. One of the Grade 11 students owed me a favor and got me a copy of her schedule. I now knew that in additional to the core classes she had a number of art and design classes. She was taking five different A levels and some of them open university level courses. She has also had an independent study course for architecture and Art History. So Ms. Swan loved rt, I mused to myself, I understood why Alice loved her. I noticed that instance of the French levels most of us were taking she was studying Spanish. Alice told me her birthday was this week, so I suggested a gastro pub in town. After a little persuasion on my part I got myself invited.

I was getting ready with Alec for dinner when Alice called, "Okay come over in 15 minutes and be on your best behavior, it took me hours to get her to agree to you coming."

"Don't worry Ali, I will be on my best behavior, no Yank comments," I promised rolling my eyes at Alec. Let the games begin I thought…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Chapter 5**

 

Disclaimer – I own nothing Twilight related – I just enjoy messing with them!

Alec and I were in the student common area with Emmett and Rosalie when the girls arrived. I felt my heart skip a beat for a minute when I saw Isabella walk over to me. She looked like a vision in a sleeveless blue dress with red flowers. She had brushed her mahogany colored hair and left it hanging down her waist. She had just a miniscule amount of make-up on her face. Her skin was glowing.

"Mate, you got your work cut out for you, did you see what she has on her feet," Alec nudging me.

I looked and realized that she was wearing Doc Martens. I liked it – it suited her, "So what, who the fuck cares Alec," I snapped at him, walking over to the girls.

"Good evening ladies, shall we," I said, offering them my arm. Isabella just shot me a look from behind her glasses and walked over to Rosalie and Emmett and hugged them.

"Tread lightly Edward, it took a lot of work to get her to agree to this," Alice said taking my arm and walked over to Alec, giving him a hug.

We grabbed a couple of cabs and were at the pub pretty quickly. "So Bella, what birthday is this," Rosalie asked.

"My 17th," she answered quietly looking around.

"So you are my age, if don't mind me asking, how are you already a senior," Rosalie asked.

"You don't know the story, Rosalie," Alec smirked, "Ms. Swan placed into our year when she first arrived."

"That I did Alec," Isabella replied, "Jealous?" she asked taking a pull from the straw in her drink. All of a sudden my pants felt tight. That caught my attention.

"Now would I be jealous, Yank?" Alec asked.

"I don't know – why do you feel the need to call me Yank instead of my given name? If you had placed a year ahead you would be in college already and not spending another year in high school," she told him, rising her eyebrow. Another interesting quirk.

"These are the best years of our life, Yank, why would I want to end them prematurely?" Alec said, ignoring her comment about her nickname.

Instead of getting irritated like I expected her too, Isabella started to laugh. Not a polite, ladylike giggle but a full-blown belly laugh. She was laughing so hard, I thought she might wet herself. "What's so funny," Alec said, starting to look annoyed.

"Sorry," she said, calming down, taking a drink of water from her glass, "I just had a vision of our high school reunion in 20 years. Seriously Alec, these are the best years of your life? Sitting through A level French? That's hysterical!" She was laughing again but more quietly.

Rosalie started snickering, "Yeah – I agree with Bella, personally I can't see the reason to get excited over curfew." Alec and I looked over Emmett to see if he was well and truly whipped. He laughed softly too, looking at his girlfriend. Yup, he was whipped alright.

It then occurred to me, that I did indeed make the right decision in not pursuing another girl to fill my hormonal void. While I did miss regular sex, I realized (and God this makes me sound like a girl) I wanted the emotional connection that Em and Rosalie seemed to be sharing. I looked Bella and realized that while she had stopped laughing, she was looking at Rose with a smile. Another realization was that my sister looked sad. She and Alec had been dating longer then Rose and Em and it was obvious that she didn't have that with her boyfriend.

We sat in silence for a moment when the waiter came to our table to take our order. Bella ordered a salad and that was it. "Bella, is that all you want?" Alice asked, "They have some really lovely dishes here."

"No, I'm fine Alice," Isabella replied.

"It's your birthday," I told her quietly, "Order what you want."

"I did, I ordered a salad, now drop it," she said, and then muttered quietly, "I knew this was a mistake." She excused herself to the loo to wash up, Rose went with her.

"What was that all about," I asked Alice, "She can't possibility only want a salad for dinner. They are incredibility small."

"I think she is worried about the money," Alice said quietly. That made sense. While the restaurant wasn't overly expensive for us it might be more costly to someone like Isabella who was basically working her way through school.

"It's her birthday, we were going to treat her," I replied, realizing that problem was that Isabella didn't want to take want she perceived as a handout from people she didn't really like.

"I know but she is sensitive about money. It took lot to convince her to come out and she didn't want you to pay for the meal," Alice looking at her hands, confirming my thoughts.

Of course you idiot, why would she want anything from you, I berated myself, thinking of the times we had made fun of her because her uniforms were a couple of years old or that she worked at the student store. A particularly nasty memory made an appearance in my head. During our Grade 11 year, me, Alec, Tanya, Siobhan and Marcus thought it would be hysterical if we went to the Student store where Isabella worked and paid for everything in pennies. We went to the bank and withdraw about 50 quid of pennies. We then emptied the coins from the rolls and put them in zip lock bags and went to the store. School had just started so the store was busy.

Isabella hated waiting on us so we knew were going to get a reaction. When we went to pay we just emptied the bag of coins in front of her. The people in line behind started laughing and that turned to jeers, when Isabella started counting the pennies. She didn't say one word but she looked like she was going to cry. I was such a prick. I thought to myself, and realized by accepting Alec's bet I really hadn't changed much.

BPOV

After the scene at the table, I got up and went to the bathroom. I wished I had never agreed to this. While the nasty side of me enjoyed mocking Alec, I really wanted to go back to the dorms as the thrill was gone, after I started laughing. I had taken a look at the menu and realized that there was nothing I could afford but a salad. Alice had told me that they were treating me but I didn't want to ever feel obligated to Edward or his friends.

"Bella, you ready?" Rose asked, drying her hands.

"I will be in a minute. Go ahead, I'll see you at the table," I said, pretending to reapply my lip-gloss.

She nodded slowly and said, "Hey I am here if you need anything and seriously eat more than a fucking salad, it's your birthday and I am treating, not Edward or Alec."

I looked at her. "Seriously Bella, I might be new, but I am not stupid. I am going to catch the waiter and put in for the pasta dish I saw you eyeing."

"Rose, I can't afford it," I told her quietly, "That's really sweet of you, but…"

"No buts. You are long way from home. You deserve a treat, and don't worry Alice and I have this, happy birthday." With that she gave me a hug and left. Rose was more perceptive than I thought. Since I had moved to school, I had been on my own. I didn't want to beholden to anyone, so I made due but I had to admit this was kind of nice as long as I didn't have to worry about Edward or his friends doing it. The penny incident had come to mind when we were ordering dinner. I had been so humiliated, especially when the manager had come over to help me count. She had no problems yelling at Edward and his friends, but I was beyond embarrassed at that point. I never told anyone this but I had called up my dad and begged him to let me come home.

_Two years earlier…_

_I looked at the bright coppery mess in front me. Edward winked me at started chuckling. Tanya and Siobhan where laughing like hyenas. Alec and Marcus were laughing so hard I thought they were pee themselves. Deep breathes Bella, I told myself._

" _C'mon Yank – are you really going to count that, move faster," the customers started taunting me. I normally didn't believe in conspiracy theories as I thought they were bullshit but I was beginning to believe that Ben had a point when he talked about the JFK conspiracy. I had to wonder if Edward and the rest of the legacies had told the others that they were going to do this today, a day when we were in the middle of the back to school rush._

_My manager Iris came rushing to see what the commotion was about. She looked me counting up the pennies as fast as I could and the noise coming from the students. I froze. Oh my god, I thought, I am going to lose my job I thought. I can't – I need this job, I panicked. "C'mon Yank – hurry up – I would like to get back to my girlfriend today," Edward drawled, putting his hand on Tanya shoulder "Lets see if you are as smart as they say you are."_

" _Mr. Cullen, you may shut up now," Iris said, pushing me aside "Anyone of you have anything further to say I will make sure that you in detention until the start of Spring Term are we clear?"_

_That shut people up. Iris then took the pennies and shoved them at Edward, "Take those pennies and get out of here. If you want this come back with proper money, I won't have you harassing the staff here."_

_Edward just smirked, "Consider it Isabella's tip for being a good sport." He winked me again and sauntered off with his friends, causally swiping them to the floor._

_The rest of the afternoon was quiet but I was shaking from embarrassment. I had cleaned up the pennies and threw them into a plastic bag. Iris had taken over for few minutes so I could collect myself. Lucy, one of the other scholarship students and my friend had gone with me to the storage room to calm down. "I don't get it Lucy, I am not the only scholarship student here. I have never down anything to them but they keep pulling crap like this," I cried over the cup of tea she had given me. One thing I did like about England was the preference of tea drinking over coffee. I like the taste better._

" _You're different, love. No good reason," She said, giving me a hug. "You are an American who entered this school with a scholarship and skipped a grade. A lot of people don't like that."_

_I nodded, I knew that but didn't mean I liked it. Iris came in then, "Lucy, you can go back to the floor, I am going to sit with Bella."_

" _Am I fired," I asked quietly._

" _What – God no – don't be daft love," she said, "If I could I would have those spoilt brats clean up that mess. Bella, you need to get a thicker shell if you are going to survive here. Let me tell you something, you deserve to be here, more so then most of the students. You are bright and talented. You are also a delightful young lady but as you and I both know that doesn't mean anything in the world. Now go home, I am giving you the rest of the day off."_

_I got up and left the store. I walked to my dorm and realized I had the space to myself for the first time in a really long time. Grabbing the phone, I walked into my room and called my dad using my phone card. One of the reason I was working was to afford the phones cards to call back home. They were my lifelines on days like this. Checking the time I realized it was 8:00 on a Saturday back home. My dad would be loading up his truck to go hiking. "Hello," I heard his familiar gruff voice answer._

" _Daddy, it's me Bella, I want to come home," I sniffed, starting to cry. All my frustration over the past year came out._

_Half another hour later I was finished and all I could hear was my father's deep breathing._

" _Bella, honey, you know if you want to come all you have to do so is say word. No one would judge you but honey do you really want to let those brats chase you out," he asked._

" _No of course not," I said pulling on thread on my bedspread._

" _Bella, you got an opportunity that few people will ever see. Now don't get me wrong, I miss you like crazy. If I really thought that coming home was the best solution, I would come and get you myself. You need to beat them at their own game." He said, "Think about this weekend and call me collect tomorrow. If you want come home I will be on the next flight out."_

" _Thanks Daddy," I said promising to think about it more. Now somewhat calmed down I picked up my sketchbook and pencils. Looking me from across the room was that goddamn bag of pennies. An idea struck me, grabbing the bag I went out to the hallway. People were snickering at me but I ignored them. Coming to the charity box, I opened up the lid and starting shoving the pennies into it. It was one of the most cathartic experiences I ever had._

" _Yank, what are you doing with your tip," I heard Tanya called out._

_I ignored her and kept throwing the money in. "Seriously Isabella, don't you want the money. Isn't that why you work in that wretched store?" I heard Edward called out._

_Dropping the last of the money in, I turned around slowly and imitated Jasper, raising an eyebrow, instead of the lip biting I usually did. "You know what Edward the day I accept anything from you hell will freeze over. I am might be poor but I am not desperate. Remember this, I am here because I was invited, not because my daddy made a phone call," I said smirking back at him and Tanya who looked me, completely shocked._

Things didn't change a lot after that day. I was an outcast, no one ever let me forget that but they realized they weren't going to the response they craved and the pranks dropped a bit and weren't as nasty in nature. The only really nasty thing that happened was when my former roommate put the green dye in my shampoo. When I left here it was going to be on my own terms, preferably to a university with an excellent design program back in the States. Taking a look at the mirror one more time, I took a deep breath and left the bathroom.

"Isabella," I heard my name being called, so I turned around. Edward was standing in the hallway.

A little confused, I answered him back, "Yeah Edward?"

"Can I talk you for a minute," he asked.

Taking a deep breath, "What about – cut the crap Edward, it's my birthday and I don't feel like dealing with you." I said.

"Seriously, just a minute," he pleaded, putting his hand on my arm.

"No _seriously_ Edward, if you don't get your hand off of me, I am going to do it for you. Remember what I did to your _girlfriend_ ," I told him distastefully. He flinched when I mentioned Tanya and took his hand off.

"Sorry. Look, I know it's your birthday and I am honestly not trying to give you a hard time. I just wanted to say sorry for being such a prat to you all these years," he said quietly.

"Fine apology accepted, now can we please go back to the table. I'm hungry," I said starting back to the table.

"Wait that's all? You forgive me," he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Of course not you idiot. That would require a level of kindness I do not possess. Look I agreed to do this for the sake of your sister. Let's just be civil to each other, okay?" I asked.

He nodded not looking happy. "Look Isabella, I am truly sorry," he said quietly. I looked him for a moment and saw genuine remorse in his eyes. He was being totally serious or was a phenomenal actor.

"Edward, I believe you are sorry but I am not comfortable being alone with you okay?" I told him. "Let's just go back to the table and enjoy the rest of the evening."

"Okay," he offered me his arm. I just shook my head and started back to the table.

Rose had been busy – my meal salad was now a starter and had been served. The rest evening passed without any major incidents and I honestly started to have a good time even with Alec and Edward there.

"So Bella, any interesting presents," Emmett asked after the birthday cake, along with the humiliating Happy Birthday song, had been served.

"Nothing out of the ordinary," I said, smiling, thinking of the gift box I had received earlier in the day. Ben and Angela had sent me a new disc man, which I had tried out. Jasper included some CDs for me to listen too. My dad had given me a new camera that I had wanted for my new media class. There were the usual sweaters and socks I had every year and about $50 worth of phone cards. "My dad gave a new camera that I am excited to try out and my best friend set me a portable CD player."

Alice nodded her approval, "I am glad, you are going to need it in a few weeks when we go to London." She said squeezing my hand. We had agreed when we were getting ready this evening to go during October break.

"You two are going to London," Alec asked, his eyebrows rising.

"Yes, darling, Bella and I just agreed today to go during Term Break", Alice said taking a bite of her birthday cake, "We are going to stay with Mum and Dad while you and Edward are in Paris."

"Alice I thought you were coming with us," Alec said taking a drink of his cappuccino.

"Alec you didn't invite me," Alice said rolling her eyes.

"Yes but Emmett is bringing Rose, I assumed you would be coming too since Edward will be there too" he said, glaring at her, "C'mon it will be the last time during term that we can party."

"Alice if you want to go with your boyfriend, go ahead we can always go at a different time," I said taking a sip of my tea. I did not want to be involved in a lover's quarrel.

"No Bella, we have plans, Alec if you want, I can see if we could go over together during Christmas break," she said, stroking his hand.

Edward then stepped in, "Wait, Alice – why doesn't Bella come with us?"

Oh hell no, I thought, he didn't just volunteer me for what was clearly turning into an intimate couples week and whatever skank Edward brought back to the hotel with him. "Because Bella can't afford it and she doesn't do charity," I said glaring at him, "And I don't remember saying you could call me Bella."

"Wait Ya-Be-Isabella, why don't you come with us? You do have a passport right," Alec said.

All the sudden this asshole was interested with me coming – the fucker never even acknowledged me unless it was something insulting. I knew that Alice was a terrific friend and frankly I couldn't get why she was interested in such this prick. "Yes Alec, I have a passport – it allows me to enter the UK and return back home. However, like I said, I don't have the money to do this. Alice go with Alec, have a good time, we can do this in February during the half term," I said.

"Why half term," Edward asked.

"Because I am going home in for Winter break," I explained, "My dad bought the tickets today."

"You know Isabella, we are going to stay at an apartment. It's already paid for you would only have to pay for train fare," Edward said.

"Again, thanks but no thanks. I am saving up for a few things," I replied coolly. Then I looked at Alice. Oh crap I thought, she was currently thinking this over.

"Like what, Yank," Alec smirked at me.

"Like college and a new computer," I replied coolly, "Do you think I enjoy get pennies threw in my face for fun? You know after that stunt you guys pulled on me, people threw pennies at me for months."

Alice glared Alec and Edward. Alec just continued to smirked while Edward the decency to at look contrite. "You what Bella, we should amend the plan a little. We can go to London for a first part of the weekend and then go on to Paris, Edward's treat," Alice said, "it's least he can do for that stupid stunt and Alec can pay for food since he reminded you."

I started laughing, "Thanks Alice but really I am good. If you want to go London for the first part then that's fine, I will just come back to Trent when you guys head out Paris."

With we paid the check and left the restaurant. The others wanted to go the dance club that Alice had wanted to take me to earlier. I declined again and went to the metro stop to wait for the bus. Sitting down, I took my copy of Pride and Prejudice out my purse.

"Mind I wait with you?" I heard a voice behind me asked.

"Edward if I told you no would it really make a difference?" I asked, putting my book down.

"Nope," he said giving me his signature grin.

"Fine, have a seat, just don't speak," I said picking my book back out along with my Disc man.

"C'mon Isabella, you promised me a talk," he said pulling at my earphones, taking out a cigarette.

"Okay Edward, the first thing you need to know about me is that you never interrupt me when I am listening to Nirvana," I replied dryly, "and second, like I said during the first day of term, I hate smoking."

He starting laughing and put the cigarette back in the packet, "Okay if I promise not smoke will you promise to talk to me?"

"Edward, honestly why the interest in me all the sudden? You only speak with me to make fun of me or just plain ignore me" I asked, "Is this some sort of joke because this isn't funny."

"No, Isabella, no joke – really since my break up with Tanya I have been analyzing what a prick I have been," he said, "I am sure I will continue to be a prick but I will try to be better."

I had to laugh about that one, at Edward was being realistic. "Okay what do you want to know?"

"Okay – first why do you let Alice, Rosalie and Emmett call you Bella and the rest of us call you Isabella," he asked.

"I think you already know the answer to that one," I said, smirking a little, "My friends and family call me Bella. The rest call me Isabella, I never really liked my full name."

"How do you become a friend then," he said wiggling his brows at me.

"Stop calling me Yank until graduation and maybe you can become an acquaintance," I replied coolly.

"I'll make you a deal – if I promise to never call you Yank and hit Alec every time he does it can I call you Bella," he asked.

"You do that, no only can you call me Bella, I will make you an acquaintance by Christmas Break," I said getting up, the bus was coming. Edward surprised me by getting up and going to the stand with me, "Edward, what are you doing?"

"Going back to the dorms?" he asking me like I was an idiot.

"I thought you were going dancing with everyone else," I replied, "and beside, why don't you just take a cab back? I am pretty sure you have never used a bus before."

"This is the first time we have ever really talked and it's vastly more interesting then a stuffy dark room with loud music. I can go to a dance club anytime _Bella_ ," he said, his voice making my name sound like poetry. I had to stop myself for a moment. He's a real prick, one night of sweetness does not a changed man make I reminded myself.

"Sue it yourself," I said, grabbing the correct change of my purse, "By the way, Edward, it's a one pound twenty five to ride the bus.

He laughed and grabbed his wallet and pulled out a 20. I started laughing. "Edward, they don't take 20s. You need something smaller."

He frowned. "Bella, I don't have anything smaller, do you think they can wait while I go break it?"

"I think you are out of luck, the bus is going be here in a few seconds and they don't wait. Look – I have enough change for both of us," I said looking at my change purse, taking pity on his panic expression.

"Thanks," he said relieved as the bus came up, "This is my first time using a public bus."

"Really, I won't have guessed," I snickered.

"Enough comments from the peanut gallery," he said, smirking at me.

Climbing aboard we took a seat at the front. "So tell me something – where are you are from, I knew you for 3 years but I don't know where you are from." He asked.

"Goleta, California," I answered, noticing the confused look on his face, "it's next to Santa Barbara, right by the university."

"Any brothers or sisters, you mentioned someone named Jasper at dinner?"

"Only child – Jasper is one of my best friends. My other best friend is Angela," I said.

"You talk a lot about your father, is your mum still around," he asked gently, sensing this was probably a very sore area for me.

"They divorced when I was 2 and my mom gave my dad primary custody. She didn't feel ready to do the full-time mom thing," I answered simply. He looked at me a little surprised.

"Do you see her at all," he asked.

"Very rarely, usually in the summer, she lives in Florida so it makes it hard to visit during Christmas. Do you mind dropping the subject? This is getting to be a little depressing," I asked, trying to ignore the knot in my stomach that said I wasn't good enough for my mother to love me.

"Oh sorry – Bella, I didn't mean to hurt you. I really am a jerk, here I am promising you 20 minutes I wouldn't bother you and I go and cock it up," he said blushing again.

"Don't worry Edward, you didn't know and you just proved Alice could be trusted because she is only one I told about this. Look you are asking all the questions. I know you plan polo and Rugby. Where are you going to college next year," I asked, deciding to turn the tables on him.

He laughed, "Ok – I can be fair. Tell you what we can play 20 questions. You ask one and then I get to ask one," he said.

"Are we in the second grade," I asked, laughing, "Okay but you have to an answer my question and it doesn't count for me."

"Deal," Edward said, "I am going to Oxford next fall."

"Really you got early admission," I asked.

"Forget it Swan, my question next," he said, "Where are you going to next year?"

"I am hoping to get into Cal Poly, Cornell or Rhode Island," I answered.

"Why," he asked.

"Nope – my turn Cullen – your rules remember?" I reminded him "So did you get an early acceptance to Oxford."

"No," he said.

"Then how do you know you going there," I asked.

"It's a family tradition," he replied quietly and started staring out the window.

"Hey – what's going on – you didn't even make a sarcastic comment of me getting a second question in," I asked.

"Sorry – it just occurred to me how spoilt you must think I am," he said.

"There is nothing wrong with knowing people Edward. I got into this program because my middle school art teacher went to school with a board member," I told him, "and now you know how I got in – you can notify the rest of your friends."

"Hardly Bella – I am sure your acceptance had a little more to know then your teacher knowing someone," He said raising an eyebrow.

"Well not to brag but I was a Golden State Honor student," I smirked and looked out the window, "C'mon – this is our stop."

I thanked the driver as we got off the bus. "You really are a kind person," he remarked.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"Look, I am really enjoying this – can we grab a coffee at the student union," Edward asked.

"I don't know Edward, as nice as this was I don't want to push it," I said, "I also have a ton of studying to do."

"Just another hour," he asked, "C'mon, I am begging – here. You know me well enough Bella – when have you ever seen me beg?"

"I admit, that's like finding gold in a cereal box," I conceded, "However I really do need to study and I have to work tomorrow."

"I promise – just one hour," he said, pouting. Sheesh, I thought, that pout should be illegal.

"Okay one hour," I said, wondering how I went from avoiding Edward all evening to agreeing to have coffee so he could probe my mind more.

"Great – my treat," he told me, "I owe you for the bus ride."

"Fine – I hate coffee so hot chocolate please," I said.

"No problem why don't you get us a table," he asked me.

I nodded and went to corner table by the window. The union was mostly deserted as the student body was out partying or studying tonight. The evening was turning out a lot better then I had thought. Edward was actually a pretty okay guy by himself. Alice was right, away from his crowd he was actually decent.

He came back with a coffee for him and a hot chocolate for me. "So where were we," asked.

"I think we talking about how awesome I was for getting Golden state honors," I teased.

"Right – no you were telling me not to worrying about having connections," he said.

"That's right," I said talking a sip.

"You know I envy you," he said quietly.

"Why," I asked, wondering why he would envy me. He was popular, had a great family and was wealthy. He didn't have awkward bone in his body and seemed to have skipped that stage all together in adolescence.

"You are extraordinary self sufficient. Whatever you ended up doing it will be because you earned it not because you were given it. You are a lot like my father. He was born to a poor family and earned his position," seeing my confusion, he clarified, "When I said family tradition I was thinking of my mother's family. They all come from money. My dad did go to Oxford but he was a scholarship student like you."

"Well there you go, I have something in common with your dad," I said smiling, trying to lighten up the mood.

"No seriously Bella," he said, "You are that type of person who will be okay no matter where you go. Look how you did here. We have been horrid to you but you're still here much to my amazement…"

"And to other people's disappointment," I replied quietly, looking up who did I see but Tanya and Demetri.

Edward followed my line of vision and saw them. He slowly looked away from me. Oh God, I thought, I am his dirty secret.

Tanya looked me and saw I was sitting with and then did a double take. She turned bright red and stomped over with Demetri behind. "Edward, really, the Yank, what do you think you are doing?" she shrieked, "Are you that desperate!"

I looked at Edward who had gone white when she arrived, confirming my suspicions of not wanting to be seen together. "We're just hanging out," he said quietly stirring his coffee around.

"Well if you trying to make me jealous you should have gone with someone who doesn't require a sheet every time she looks in a mirror," Tanya said, crackling. Demetri joined right in after her.

I started to get up but Edward grabbed my hand. "That's enough," Edward snapped, "its Bella's birthday and I thought she deserved a treat for putting your slutty ass on floor. Frankly she made this evening more interesting for me then any I spent with you in two years. If anyone should be jealous it should be you. Bella has more fine qualities then you can ever dream of."

Now I did a double take – Edward Cullen actually stood up for me. Tanya turned pink this time from embarrassment and flounced (I am not kidding) out of the Student Union, the few students who were there just stared at us. Then I turned pink.

"I met what I said," Edward said, "you are an amazing person and people do not realize that when they met you are giant morons. Me included."

EPOV

I walked Bella back to her room after we were done. The rest of the evening had been quiet with the two of us just sipping our drinks. We had lost the carefree banter from early but some more permanent had taken place. When Tanya had first entered the room I wanted to hide. Not because I was worried about confronting her but rather she was with her new rich popular boyfriend and I was with, let's face it Isabella "the Yank and social outcast" Swan. When I saw Bella getting up, something just snapped. I didn't want her to leave and I didn't want Tanya to treat her horribly anymore. I also didn't want Bella thinking she was my secret. I had meant what I had said to Bella about her being a standout. She was truly one of the loveliest people I had ever met and I realized I wanted to know her better. If she were up for it I would like to date her. I knew realistically that the most I could probably hope for was a friendship with her. To have that I would need to be honest and tell her about that stupid bet I had made with Alec. I will tell her tonight, I promised myself.

Arriving at her door, Bella said, "This is me, thanks Edward, believe it or not I had a really great time tonight." She was smiling me at me – this was going to be hard.

"Your welcome, I did too – listen there is something I need to tell you," I started to say but the distinct sound of a phone ring came through the door.

"Hold that thought, I think that's my dad, he mentioned he was going to call me after his shift," she said opening up the door to room. She raced and grabbed the phone "Hello," she answered, "Hi Daddy – I just got in could you hold for a sec." Pressing the receiver to her chest she looked at me, "Edward what did you need to tell me?"

I looked at her, she was truly beautiful in that darken room. The moonlight had come in and was framing her in a silvery halo. I couldn't do it not with her looking at me that way. "Nothing important but really think about coming with us to Paris. It would be amazing and I still want to get to know you better," I said, kissing her cheek, "I will let you get back to your father. Happy birthday again."


End file.
